Decisions
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil had never made a decision before with out completely thinking it through, not until this one.


Gil sat on the plane reading a book. Beside him on one side was a gentleman who had drifted off to sleep almost as soon as the plane took off. On the other side was an older lady who was busy knitting. Behind him there was a young man on his lap top and a woman with her small son. "Where are you headed?" the lady asked. "Costa Rica," Gil answered. "Me too," the lady said, "My first great grandchild was born last week. I am going there to see him." Gil nodded. "I believe you dropped something," the lady said. Gil looked at the floor; a picture had fallen out of the book. He bent down and picked it up. "What a beautiful lady," the woman said, "your wife?" Gil smiled at the picture of Sara. "Not yet," he said. The lady went back to her knitting and Gil tried to read his book. "Decisions," he said to himself. For as far back as he could remember he never made a major decision with out completely thinking it through. How would it affect others, how would it affect his career, make a list of the pro's and con's. Go over it and over it, take a lot of time, and make sure the right choice has been made. Then he smiled, not this one. He did not even think twice, he had talked to her on the phone and she said she was fine. She had said that everything was going just the way she wanted it to. She had said not to worry about her any longer, she was fine. But he heard between the lines. He knew her better, he knew she was hurting. He also knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he did not go with her. As soon as he hung up the phone he was back on it again. He called Conrad Ecklie and told him he was taking time off. "How much?" Conrad had asked. "Maybe the rest of my life," was Gil's answer. His next call was to the air line, he needed the first available flight that would get him to Costa Rica, he had to be there tomorrow. His final call was to Nick, asking him to house and dog sit for a while. The plane landed. Gil elbowed the sleeping gentleman then he helped the older lady with her bag. He collected his bags, grabbed a cab and went to a small hotel near the research center where she was. He backed a small knapsack and headed off to find her. It took him about two hours to get to the clearing; he stopped just short of the clearing to gather his thoughts. She had no idea he was coming so he had no idea what her reaction would be. For just a second he thought that he might have been wrong and she was happy and did not need him. He quickly shook that thought out of his head, he knew her to well. He stepped into the clearing, there she stood, she was so beautiful he could hardly keep from running to her. He was about to say something when the squawking monkey she was photographing gave him away. She turned to see what had upset her little friend. She looked at him. Shock was the first look on her face, then she smiled, that smile that he had fell in love with so long ago, that smile that melted his heart each time he seen it. They had never needed words, they could always read each others eyes and hers told him just what he knew they would; she loved him and needed him as much as he did her. He took off his knapsack and let it fall to the ground as he went to her, he engulfed her in his arms and they kissed. He could not let her go, the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, that was what was important, that was made his life worth living. Nothing else mattered. "I can't live without you," he whispered. "I don't want to," she told him.

Chapter 2He wanted to hold her forever and never let her go again. She took his hand and they walked over to a picnic table that was under a canopy. "You came," she said. She realized it was a foolish thing to say and smiled. "And I am not going away. Not until I tell you what it is I have to say. Then – well it will be up to you." Sara took his hand. "You have not been out of my mind," he told her. "I missed you the first time you left but knew you did what you had to. My life has been a complete disaster since you lift the second time. After you sent me that video I started to think. I kept going over and over what I said to you in the office. I honestly had no idea what you were talking about. I went to see Heather. Besides you she is the only one who really knows me, who I can trust to tell me just what I need to hear, even when I think I already know the answer. It was after talking to her that I knew, I knew what you meant, what you thought I was talking about. It was then that I knew just how very much you mean to me. She asked me a question and I never answered her. She looked at me and said that by not answering her it meant that I had not told you. Sara, I realize just how much I have messed things up. I realize that I never put you – put us, where we belonged. My career, my reputation meant everything to me. Not any longer, you are all that means anything to me. You are what is important to me." Sara had just sat and listened to him, she had never heard him talk like this. She was curious about his talk with Heather and the look on her face told him. "You want to know what it was that Heather asked," he said. She nodded. "She asked me if I ever told you just how I feel," he said. "It was then that I realized I never told you 'I love you'." Sara looked at him, she knew he had never said the words, she also knew how her heart ached to hear them. Yes, the look in his eyes had said "I love you" the passion they shared in the bedroom showed her but she had never heard the words. "Sara," he said taking her face in his hands so she was looking in his eyes. "I love you. With every beat of my heart and each breath I take. My life is not worth living without you in it. I want; no I need you to be a part of it. I want to spend what is left of my life with you, as my wife." He held out a ring box, the diamond was simple yet beautiful. He doubted he took a breath until he heard her answer. "Yes, my love. Yes," she told him. He kissed her and whispered "I love you." She smiled at him, "Do you know how long I have wanted to hear you say that?" "I promise I will say it so much you will get tired of hearing it," he said with a smile. "I doubt that," she told him. By this time the others that worked with Sara had begun to come into the dinning area. Gil smiled at Sara. He stood up and looked at the others, and then he looked at Sara. "Gilbert Grissom loves Sara Sidle," he said. Sara blushed. "And she has made me the happiest man alive by agreeing to become my wife," he added. He took her hand, and pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Chapter 3

"Gil," she said blushing. Everyone was smiling and looking at them. "What?" he said, "I want the whole world to know that I love you. And I want you to know it too." "This is so – so – so unlike you," she said. An older gentleman came over to where Gil and Sara were sitting. "Gil this is Dr. Robert Campbell. He oversees the research here. Dr. Campbell this is …." "Gil Grissom," Dr. Campbell said, "I heard." He takes Gil's hand and shakes it as Sara's face turns red. "I read your last publication in the Botany Weekly," Gil said. "Very interesting." "Thank you," he said. "Not many people read that. Gil Grissom? Not THE Dr. Gilbert Grissom? Is it?" he asked Gil. "Guilty," Gil said as they sat. "This is a privilege," Dr. Campbell said. "I don't think you would be looking for a job would you?" he asked. "As long as it dose not take me away from Sara," he said kissing her cheek. "Not at all," Dr. Campbell said smiling, "It is right here with us. I can't offer you as much money as some others can but…" "You have yourself an entomologist," Gil said. "Fantastic," Dr. Campbell said, "Welcome aboard. Sara, take the rest of the afternoon off and get Dr. Grissom settled in." Gil stood and shook his hand, "Gil." "Bob," Dr. Campbell said. Sara takes Gil hand and they walk around the research center, she pointed out different projects that were going on. Then they walked to a different clearing. There was a large building that Sara said was the central meting hall, the dinning hall and a row of small cabin like buildings. She went to one of the cabins and opened the door. They went inside, it was one room with a double bed, dresser, closet, table and chairs and a desk. "We don't have electricity here in the cabins but there is a central meeting hall that has. That is where the computers are." She shut the door. "Nice," Gil said. "A little close but it is nice," Sara said. "Close I like," he said holding her and kissing her. He ran his hand under her blouse. His very touch excited her. "Should I wait?" he asked. Sara unbuttoned his shirt, "No." He finished undressing her and laid her on the bed. He softly caressed her face and breasts. He stood and took off his clothing too, his manhood already throbbing with his need for her. He went to her and sucked her nipples as his hands ran down her stomach and inner thigh. He let his fingers play with her soft, moist, sweet spot. Then he let his lips replace his fingers. He stayed there loving her until he brought her to her peak, he continued for a while and let her ride that wave of passion before she finished. As she went over that peak and climaxed she softly whispered his name. He then entered her, moving slowly as he kissed her and caressed her face. He arrived at the point where he could no longer contain him self, he pulled her hips close to him and released himself. As he did he said," I love you." Totally exhausted he laid his head on her and kissed her breasts. As his strength came back he lay on the bed and held her close to him. They both fell asleep. After a couple of hours Sara woke up. She cuddled closer to him; she could not believe that he had come to her. She smiled as she looked at the ring on her left hand. She felt him stir, he opened his eyes. "Hey," he said, "Sorry I dozed off," he said. "Making love will do that to you," she said. He told her that the rest of his things were at a small hotel near the research complex. "A tub," Sara said as they went into the hotel room. "It is paid for," Gil said, "We can stay here tonight if you like." "Only if I can soak in the tub," she said smiling at him. "It is all yours," he said. She enjoyed a long hot soak and then they enjoyed a repeat of earlier that day.

The phone rang with his wake up call the next morning. He smiled as he felt her body next to his. "This is the way I want to wake up every morning," she said snuggling close to him. "We will, I promise," he said.

Chapter 4Gil gathered his things and they headed back to the campsite. A couple of the boys meant them at the entrance so they could help. "Thank goodness you did not bring a lot of stuff," Sara said smiling at him. "I was not sure how you were going to react," he said. Sara stopped and looked at him, "What? You know I love you. Why would I not want you here with me?" she asked. "It is just that – well I have messed up so many times, I guess I – Hell I don't know what I was thinking," he said. Sara said, "You came. That is all that matters." "No," he said, "All that matters is you, and I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that." She smiled at him. "Things were so messed up when you left," he told her, "I could not make sense of anything. All I knew was that I needed to be with you. Catherine said she knew before I did that I would be leaving." "She is a smart lady," Sara said. At breakfast Bob made the introductions, he told everyone that Gil would be joining the team. "Thank goodness," on of the men said walking up to him shacking his hand. "This is Howard," Sara said. "And up until now the one that had to mess with all the bugs," he said. "That is what you got for admitting you took 6 months of entomology classes," Sara said smiling. "Well now we have a true genius in our mists," one of the ladies said. "Hi. I am Connie, Bob's wife," she said. A man came in the door and walked up to Sara and kissed her, "Hi love." Sara pulled away. "How many times do I have to tell you I am not interested," she said. "Aw come on, you know you love me," he said. Gil stepped in between them and said, "No. She loves me. And if you touch her again the bugs around here will have plenty to eat." He walked away. "I can explain," she said to him. "There is no need to," he said. As always he could read the look in her eyes and it was telling him that he had nothing to worry about. Connie walked over to them, "That is Jerry. He seems to think that God made all the ladies in the world just for him. The first day Sara came here he put the move on her. She told him she was taken but it did not stop him. I think he is harmless, just a big flirt." "We will see who is harmless if he dose not leave her alone," Gil said. Sara took his hand, "Come on. There are some bugs out there waiting for you."

Chapter 5

Gil was busy with several others categorizing some of the insects that they had found when a young man came running over to him. "Dr. Grissom, come to the clearing, hurry." Gil fallowed the boy. Standing in the clearing was a man holding a small child, who was crying. In broken English the man said, "Looking for 'bug doctor'. Hear of new bug doctor. Need help." The man showed Gil the child's leg. It was red and swollen, obviously an insect bite. Bob walked over to Gil and told him that the man was from one of the local native tribes. He was amazed to see him because they did not normally have much to do with the "people who work in the forest." Gil looked at the bite and asked the man to describe what the insect looked like. When he did Gil knew just what to do. He gathered some moss and fungus and mixed them together. Then he cleaned the area and applied the paste he had made, he told the father to do just what he had done until the redness went away. The man smiled, back in his broken English he said, "First time she smile in 2 days. Thank you, bug doctor." The man walked away. Three days later the same man and child came back to the clearing, the child ran to him and hugged his leg. She gave him a flower and smiled. The man walked up to him, "I give you 4 boys to help." The man snapped his fingers and 4 young men came running up. "I talk English," one of the boys said. "You tell me I tell them." The man picked up the child and left. Bob looked at Gil, "Damn! I have been trying for 6 months to get the chief to let us use some of his boys. You do it in 3 days. Maybe YOU should be in charge." Gil just smiled, "No thanks. I have been in charge long enough. I just want to be with Sara and my bugs." Sara smiled and kissed him, "At lest I came first." The four native helpers proved to be invaluable to the team, all the others kept thanking Gil. That night, after dinner Gil was sitting in their cabin. He was doing some reading and Sara had just come back from the shower. "I love it here," he told her. "So peaceful." Sara walked up to the table where he was sitting, turned of the lantern, "I love you," she told him, "Lights out, bed time," she said kissing him. "I love you too," he told her returning her kiss with as much passion as she gave it.

Chapter 6

Gil was in the restroom when he overheard Jerry talking to one of the other young men. "Let me tell you something," Jerry said in answer to he young mans question. "Women ALWAYS say NO. But no means yes. 'No' means try harder cause I really want to do it I just want you to think I don't." Then he laughed, "You don't know how many ladies I have had sex with after they said NO. They always give in." Gil tapped him on the shoulder. "You should know how many jackasses like you I helped put away for rape," Gil told him. "Cool your jets gramps," Jerry said walking away. Gil looked at the young man, "You want to with your lady that special way and she said no, right?" The young man said "Yes." "Let me give you a piece of advice. NO means NO. It dose not make a difference if it is a total stranger, your girl friend, your fiancée or your wife. You should always treat a lady with respect. Sex is not something you just do because everyone else dose it, that is what animals do. If your really love her let it come naturally and on her schedule. It will be much more enjoyable if you are both ready." He looked at Gil and smiled, "You are right. I was thinking of my needs not how she feels about it." "One more piece of information from 'gramps'," Gil said. "When the time is right – make love to her don't just have sex. And if you don't know the difference, we can have a talk some time," Gil smiled and walked away. On his way back to his 'bugs' Gil once again ran into Jerry. "Mr. North," Gil said. "You are a bad influence on these boys. I know you are entitled to your opinion, but I strongly suggest you keep it to yourself. And if you come anywhere near Sara again, there will not be enough of you left for your family to identify." "They ALL say yes eventually, even Sara will," he said. Then he added, "Don't worry, I wont hurt her – might teach her a few things, know what I mean," he winked at Gil as he walked away. Gil doubted in all his 50 years on earth he was ever so angry. He wanted to wrap his hands around Jerry's neck and strangle him. "Is something bothering you Dr. Grissom?" Connie asked. Gil told her about the conversation he had had with Jerry then he added, "I think he is going to hurt one of the ladies. I think Bob should do something." "I will talk to Bob tonight," Connie said, "But I think you are just overreacting." He found Sara in the dinning hall for lunch. He went over to her and kissed her. "You know how much I love you?" he asked. "Of course I do," she said smiling at him. "What is wrong?" she asked. He told her about his encounter with Jerry. "He is a pain in the ass, but I agree with Connie. I think his bark is worse then his bite." Maybe they were right, maybe he was overreacting. He just could not fight his gut feeling about the man. And his gut feelings were normally right. Connie walked over to Gil and Sara, "I talked to Bob. He said he would have a talk with Jerry." She smiled and walked away. Two weeks later Gil's feelings turned out to be right, once again. Jerry had been chasing one of the young ladies on the crew. About mid-day, as people were starting to take their lunch break, she came running from behind the restrooms. Her face was bloody, her clothing ripped, she was screaming. Gil went to her, he tenderly held her as she cried. Between sobs she told him that Jerry has once more suggested they have sex. "Once more I told him no," the girl said. "It was then that he said 'You girls always say no when you mean yes.'", she said. "He did this?" Gil said more confirming what he knew them asking a question. She shook her head yes. By now the rest of the crew had gone to the girl. Gil looked at Connie, "You call this 'harmless'?" Gil waked away. He found Jerry smiling and zipping up his pants. Gil, once again, made a decision with out thinking. He drew back his fist and punched Jerry square in the face. Jerry fell to the ground, nose and lip bleeding. "No means NO you stupid SOB," Gil said as he pulled his fist back again. One punch led to another and the two men were on the ground entangled in fists as Bob and the others found them. It took four men to separate them. "Take care of him," Bob said to Sara. The authority's had been called and Jerry arrested. Sara had Gil in their cabin. "Do you mind telling me what you were thinking?" she asked as she cleaned some cuts from his face. "I guess I was not," he said smiling. "I wanted to kill him," Gil said. "If I could have gotten my hands on a gun I swear I would have shot him." "I thought we left all that behind us," he said. "Love," Sara said, "Morons are ever where." "Ouch," he said as she wiped some blood from his bleeding lip. "Let me make it better," she said gently kissing it. He smiled at her. "You know that eye is going to be black and blue," she said. He put his arms around her, "Make that better too." Sara smiled and planted tinny kisses all over his face. Gil slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed her bare back. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked hoping he would say yes. "Not unless you are saying NO," he said. "Never," she told him. He unhooked her bra and was playing with her nipples. She unbuttoned her shirt, then slipped it and her bra off fallowed by her panties and jeans. "My God, you are so beautiful," Gil said as her pulled her onto the bed with him. He had told her he did not want to use his lips because of the open areas. Instead he used his fingers to massage her love button to bring her to her climax. She undone his trousers and slid them off. "There is nothing wrong with my lips," she said smiling as she attacked his manhood. As he was about to climax she mounted him. He played with her nipples as she rode his manhood. Making sure she hit that special spot inside her, she managed to make their climax happen at the same time. She lay forward, with her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. Bob was about to knock on the door to see how Gil was doing when he heard her soft moans of satisfaction. "He is just fine," Bob said to himself smiling as he walked away.

Chapter 7

No one said much the rest of the day, the young lady was sent to a local hospital to make sure she was alright. The next morning Gil's eye was indeed black and blue. His lip was swollen and his hand hurt. At breakfast Bob asked him how he was doing, "Been better," Gil said. He was about to apologize to Bob for yesterday when Bob said, "Not necessary." Sara was talking with Connie, "He is so different here then he was in Vegas." "Is that good or bad?" she asked. "Good, I like him much better this way. There are times he reminds me of a school boy. Things excite him, and he is always happy. He is so much more relaxed." One month after Gil arrived in Costa Rica he and Sara were married. The wedding took place on the beach at sunset. Bob gave them a week off for their honeymoon. They spent the days exploring the area; Sara even talked Gil into snorkeling. They spent the nights in each others arms. Back at the campsite one of Gil's students came running to him, "We found one. We found one," he kept saying. They had been looking for a very rare bug and the team had found one. Gil smiled from ear to ear and almost ran to where the others were. Sara stood laughing at him; he looked just like a kid on Christmas morning. One of his other students came to her. "Dr. Grissom wants you to come see the bug," he said taking her hand. Sara fallowed him to where Gil and the others were standing. Gil took her hand and showed it to her. She smiled, not about the bug, but because he was so happy. At lunch they were both in the computer area; Gil had caught Catherine on line. He fired up the cam and hooked up the mic. "Hey you two," Catherine said, "How's things in Costa Rica?" "Things are great," Sara said. "Have some news for you," Gil said. "What's that?" Nick asked. "Hi Nicky," Sara said. "What news?" Greg asked. Gil kissed Sara's cheek. Then he said, "I would like you all to meet MRS. Sara Grissom." They all said congratulations. Then Catherine said, "It is about time." Greg said, "Guess who is getting married?" "Who?" Sara asked, "You?" "Not a chance," he said laughing. "Catherine and Adam Novak," Greg said. "That is so great," Sara said. They had made arrangements to try to spend some time together them Catherine had to go. "I am so happy for her," Sara said. "She was so depressed after Warrick ….." She could not bring herself to say the word. "Yes," Gil said. "I never realized how much he meant to her." That night in their cabin they were lying on the bed, "When was the last time I told you that I love you?" he asked. "About an hour ago," she said. "When was the last time I showed you I love you?" he asked. "Last night," she said smiling. "How about I show you again?" he said kissing her. "MMM," she said softly, "Sounds great to me."

Chapter 8It has been 6 months since the wedding. Gil was thinking that his life was just about complete. But lately something has been on his mind and he had been doing a lot of thinking about it. Some decisions you can make without any thought, but not this one. This one took him a long time to reach his decision; he has weighed the pros and con's and went over it in his head a million times. Now that his decision has been made, he has to figure out how to tell Sara. That morning he woke early, he slipped out of bed and into a pair of shorts, a walk would help. The sun was just coming up; the only other thing stirring was a couple of monkeys. He could hear some bugs and way off in the distance some traffic. "Good morning," he heard. He turned to see Connie. "Morning yourself," he told her. "Everything all right?" she wanted to know. "Just doing some thinking," he told her. "This is a good place to think," Connie said, "Nothing to pester you." She smiled and left him with his thoughts. Gil had found a stump and sat, his mind was made up - he would tell her today. Sara woke up needing the bathroom. Pulling on a robe she decided that this was the one thing she did not like about the cabins, no johns, you had to go to the common bath house. She took off almost at a run. On her way back she ran into Connie, "Where you off to?" Sara asked. "Hunting my coffee," she said, "Care to join me?" "I am hunting my husband," Sara told her. "I saw him over that way," she said pointing to where she had just came from. "He said he had some thinking to do, said he was looking for a quiet place to do it in." Sara decided to let him be, he would talk when he was ready. In the dinning hall the lady's were drinking their coffee when Connie said, "You both have been a little preoccupied lately." "I have something to tell Gil and have not figured out how to tell him yet," Sara told her. "Oh you mean about the baby," Connie said. "How - How did you know?" Sara asked. "I was an OB nurse for 10 years," Connie said, "I can spot a pregnant lady a mile away. Is there a problem?" "We talked about children one time before," Sara said, "And he made it more then clear he did not want any." Sara started to tear up, "I can't understand how this happened? I have been taking my pill." "There are a lot of things that can interfere with the pill," Connie said smiling, "They are not 100%. That is how Jeffery got here." At that Gil came in, "Hon we need to talk," he said taking her hand. They went to the stump where he was sitting, "There is something I need to talk to you about." "Well there is something I need to tell you too," she said, "But you go ahead." Normally it is ladies first, but he had to tell her while what he wanted to say was still fresh on his mind, not to mention he did not want to chicken out. "Well I know I said I did not want to - well I have been thinking and I really would like to - so what do you think? Let's do it?" Sara was totally confused. "About what? I have no idea what it is you are talking about?" "A baby," he said realizing how foolish he had sounded. "I know I said 'no' when we were in Vegas, but who would want to raise a child there? Any way, I have thought it over and would like you to rethink it too. I really wish we could have a child." "That makes what I have to say a lot easier," she said smiling. "In 6 months you will get your wish."

Chapter 9 6 months later with Connie as mid-wife, Sara gave birth to their daughter. Gil held his daughter in his arms, NOW his life was complete. Standing outside their cabin Gil looked with pride at his daughter. "Amy Marie," he said to the baby, "You are the most beautiful creature God has ever created. "Gil," the girl who was helping Connie yelled, "You need to get in here." Panic filled him, what could have gone wrong? He wanted her to go to the local hospital but she insisted on doing it naturally, here at the campsite. Quickly he shook bad thoughts from his head and went inside. "We have a surprise for you," Connie said holding a crying baby in her arms. Gil walked over to her. "I never suspected twins," Connie said, "Your son." Gil handed Amy to Robin and took the boy, he looked over at Sara, and weakly she said, "Surprise!" He walked over to her, smiling he said, "I don't know what to say." Connie touched his shoulder, "Right now – I LOVE YOU – is always a good thing." Gil bent down and kissed Sara, "I love you, more then words can express." "Had you thought of a boys name too?" Connie asked. "When we thought there was only one we had decided on AMY MARIE for a girl and JAMES WARRICK for a boy," he said. "There is no reason not to use that one." He looked at Sara for her approval, she smiled. Connie filled in the official record of birth, she wrote - AMY MARIE GRISSOM and JAMES WARRICK GRISSOM. "Now scram so I can finish up here," Connie told him. He kissed Sara, "I am going over to the dinning hall and get an e-mail off to Vegas." Gil walked into the hall, Bob and the others were there waiting for word. Gil proudly announced his twins. He fired up the computer and caught Nick on line, he IMed him. "Nicky, my boy," Gil typed. They both turned on their mics and cams. "Hey, what's up boss?" Nick asked. "Need a favor," Gil said. "Shoot," was Nicks reply. "Need you to tell everyone that Sara and I are parents. Sara delivered twins." "TWINS! Hot damn," Nick said. "A boy and a girl," Gil said. Nick wanted all the details, "What do we call these little miracles?" Nick asked. "Amy Marie – Sara's Mom's middle name and my Mom's middle name. And James Warrick" Gil said. No explanation was needed for those two names. Tears filled Nick's eyes, "He would have been proud of that." Gil just nodded. "Hey," Nick said, "Get pictures and send them?" "Will do," Gil said. Gil signed off and was about to head back when Robin came running to him. "Connie has called for the helicopter to meet us at the clearing," she said. "Something is wrong. I will look after the baby's you need to go with her." Gil took off for the clearing and got there just in time to climb in with her. She was very pale and cold. He took her hand; memories of a different helicopter ride came rushing back to his mind. He looked at Connie. "I can't get the bleeding to slow down," Connie said. The copter landed and an ambulance rushed her to the hospital. A short time later Connie came into the waiting room, "She is going to be fine." Connie told him that these things just some times happen. "And before you ask," she said, "It had nothing to do with her decision to deliver at the campsite. These things happen right here in the delivery rooms too. Now go to her." Gil went into Sara's room; she had an IV running but was looking a lot better. "Lady, you scared the fire out of me," he said kissing her. "You better stop it," he sat next to her and took her hand. "You know how very much I love you, don't you?" "Yes," she said, "But it is good to hear it." Three months later Sara and Gil were standing at Warrick's grave. They had gone back to Vegas during their break; this was one place they both needed to go. Neither of them could talk, they just stood there each with their thoughts. Gil, who had been holding James, looked down at the stone. "My dear, dear friend," he said. "You will live on in our hearts, and our son." As he finished speaking a butterfly landed on James, as Gil looked up he could see Warrick standing off in the distance, smiling at them. THE END


End file.
